Spicy
by blackroseyoukai
Summary: Ryo likes to cook. Everyone like's Ryo's cooking. Unfortunateley, they also like to taste test. So, Ryo decides to teach them a lesson.


So I was eating some ribs and the salsa they were covered in was really hot!! And for some odd reason I got this. I do not own FAKE. Oh and the XXXXX means a long break in time.

Dee sat at his desk staring out the window as the day went by lazily. A sudden action within him diverted his attention to his abdomen. "Dee? What was that?" Ryo looked up as he heard an odd rumble. Dee laughed nervously "heh, I think that was my stomach. I must be hungry". Ryo raised an eyebrow "you think it was your stomach? Don't you know when you're hungry?". Dee nodded "yeah I know when I'm hungry, I just didn't pay any attention until now".

Ryo rolled his eyes "yeah I know, working so hard, it's hard to stop and think about basic needs". Dee grinned "Exactly!! Are you a mind reader or something dude?". Ryo shot a glare at Dee "you've done nothing but stare out the window the whole time! I'm the only one working here". Dee leaned back in his chair "have I been staring out that long? How would you know? I thought you were working. Oh, I see. You just can't keep your eyes off me can ya?". Ryo blushed "It is not like that!".

Dee laughed "uh huh. Sure. How's about I go get us something to eat then?". Ryo's expression softened "that sounds great. It is about lunch time". Dee stood up and headed towards the door and stopped to look back at Ryo "I'll just get us some Chinese. It's the closest, and I'm starvin ". Ryo nodded "Yeah, it's cool". Dee smiled and walked out, but not before shooting his chocolate eyed partner an air kiss. "Dee!" Ryo yelled as quietly as he could, his face reddening. All he could hear was Dee's snickering as he walked down the hall, having succeeded in teasing his partner.

Dee returned and found his other colleagues in the office. "Hey, Drake, JJ. What's up?" Dee said as he set down the takeout on the table. "Hey, Dee. Just decided to eat with you guys today" JJ answered with a small wave. Drake leaned back on the wall "Ted should be here soon with our food. Seeing as how you weren't nice enough to invite us. I only see two boxes of food". Dee growled "you guys have cash. Why would you want me to get you guys something? And besides you never asked so how the hell was I supposed to know?". Ryo sweat dropped "Dee…".

Just then, the awaited redhead walked in "I'm here guys! And I got the eats!". Drake's face lit up "Yeah! You've no idea how hungry I am". As the group ate they discussed various topics. Dee then jumped "Hey! The game's tonight. Are we gonna watch it together as planned?". Ted gave him a thumbs up "As far as I know, I'm there dude". Drake nodded "so am I. The Knicks are so gonna win!". Dee hi-fived Drake "Hells yeah they are!". Ted scoffed "What?! You guys can't be serious. The Bulls are gonna stomp those wimpy Knicks!". JJ nodded "Exactly. You guys just need to face the truth".

Dee and Drake looked at each other and back at Ted and JJ. "Care to wager on that?" Dee brought a hand up to Ted and JJ's faces, rubbing his thumb with his index and middle finger. Ted grinned "Only if you're willing, of course". Ryo sighed and resumed eating "why does it always end up this way?". Dee pointed at Ted "Alright so 50 bucks to the Bulls eating the Knicks' dust! Tonight we'll see! Be over at Ryo's early and don't forget to bring my money". Ted crossed his arms over his chest "Confident aren't we? Well let me tell you something, you better be there ready to fork over your measly 50". Drake stood up "Well, see you guys tonight then. We gotta go back before the badger chews us out". Dee and Ryo nodded. As the three left, Ryo looked over at Dee "So why are we doing this at my place again?", obviously a little irritated. Dee smiled at Ryo "Your place is so much neater than mine, dude". Ryo sighed, how did he let Dee talk him into sacrificing his place?

XXXXX Dee walked into the kitchen "need any help?". Ryo looked over his shoulder "Huh?, Oh no. I'm okay". Dee looked at what Ryo was cooking "Hey now that looks tasty!", Dee started to reach for the salsa Ryo was making. Ryo got the end of the metal spoon and smacked Dee's arm "Dee! Can't you wait?". Dee pulled back his arm "Ow! Jeez! I'm sorry, it just looked so good. Ryo cast a small glare "I've got this under control. Go watch TV or something". Dee pouted and walked away and feigned being tremendously hurt, "Okay, you big meanie". Ryo turned around to look for the salt and as turned back around he saw Dee with his pinkie in the sauce. "Dee!" Ryo yelled at Dee. Dee had tricked him. Dee brought the digit to his mouth and licked his finger "This _is_ good!". Ryo went to chase Dee, but Dee ran quickly out of the kitchen before he could face Ryo's wrath.

Ryo went back to his sauce and frowned "I knew better than to trust him like that". Just then Drake and JJ walked into the kitchen "Hey, Ryo. We're here and we brought some snacks over. Where do we set them?" JJ asked looking around. Ryo smiled "Oh, hey guys. Just set it on the table for now". JJ and Drake nodded and set down the sacks, picking out the items and arranging them on the designated table. Drake noticed the salsa and smiled "Hey, is that the salsa?". Ryo looked over "Yeah, it's not done yet though. You guys just make yourselves at home. Dee should be watching TV".

JJ peeked over Ryo's shoulder "Gee, that looks even better than the salsa I make. Can we get a sample?". Ryo shook his head "sorry, but like I said it's not done". JJ looked at Drake, who just shrugged with a small pout. "Oh, yeah. We got some drinks. You want it in the fridge?" Drake lifted the cases of soda and beer. Ryo nodded "Thanks. Here, I'll put it away" Ryo said, taking the cases from Drake's hands. As Ryo placed the cases, in the fridge, JJ looked at Drake who grinned back at him. They both quickly ran over to the salsa and got the spoon out of the bowl and got a taste. Ryo noticing the sound of sudden footsteps turned around to catch JJ and Drake, with the spoons in their mouths, eyes wide at being caught. Ryo grumbled "guys! I told you no! You're just like Dee!". Drake and JJ just laughed and ran out of the kitchen.

Ryo sighed and finished placing the drinks in the fridge. When he closed the door he heard a soft "mmm". Turning around saw Ted, whom he hadn't notice come in, with a spoon stuck in his mouth. "Oh, hey Ryo. I brought some stuff. This is some great salsa". Ryo tried his best not to lose his cool. _Ted didn't know, Ted didn't know._ Ryo told himself. "Th…That's great Ted. Just set it on the table". Ted nodded, complied and walked out "I'll be watching TV".

Ryo resumed his cooking when Bikky and Carol walked into the kitchen. "We're home" the blonde said as he sat at the table. Ryo nodded at the two "Hey you two". "Hi Ryo, thanks for having me over" Carol said as she walked up and placed a small kiss on Ryo's cheek. Ryo smiled "Any time Carol". Carol looked around "do you need any help? I could use the cooking skills. And you're one of the best". Ryo smiled again "Thanks, I appreciate it. I'm almost done actually. But, I still have to add the finishing touches on the chicken and the salsa. You can help if you want". Carol nodded "I do". Bikky looked over "hey, you're making that awesome salsa again? Cool!" the rambunctious teenager ran over to get a taste. Ryo stepped in front of him "Nuh uh Bikky. You know better". Bikky groaned "but, you know I love that stuff!". Ryo shook his head "No Bikky! Go join the others". Bikky grumbled and turned to walk out of the kitchen (seem familiar?).

Ryo turned around and took the chicken out of the oven. Carol was looking at Ryo's chicken and neither noticed Bikky dipping his index finger into the sauce. When Carol and Ryo turned around they saw Bikky licking his finger. When he saw he was caught, his eyes turned into tiny beads and he ran out of the kitchen. Carol was about to run after him but Ryo stopped her "Wait, Carol. Just… forget it. Everyone's done it. I…I'm just gonna…drop it". Carol turned around and sighed "why do people do that? I swear they're so impatient and immature".

Carol walked over and helped Ryo finish up. Carol saw as Ryo added the missing ingredients into the salsa and placed it in the blender. A small, mischievous smile crept across Ryo's face. "Ryo? What's the matter?" Carol cocked her head to the side. Ryo turned and fetched a bowl and placed some of the salsa into it. Then he got out some peppers and threw them into the mix that was still in the blender and blended it all up. "What are you doing?" Carol asked, confused. Ryo leaned close and whispered "Don't eat any of this salsa okay? ". Carol giggled quietly, realizing Ryo's plan, "I got ya".

"Hey! The game's about to start" Ted yelled from the living room. Carol poked her head out of the kitchen "Then come help us take the stuff over there you dorks!". Ryo quickly grabbed the bowl of non-spicy salsa to make sure the others wouldn't get it first. All settled down in front of the TV, getting food on their plates. "Hey, pass me a beer", "give me more of that", "mmm, this is good". The atmosphere had become like that of a family, which is what it really was now. As the game started and the crowd started to cheer, Ryo set the bowl of salsa on the table and instantly everyone reached for it. Like a ravenous pack of wolves, they fought, taking spoonfuls of the salsa and dumping it on their plate.

Bikky eyed Carol curiously, noting the absence of the chip dip "Aren't you gonna get any Carol?". Carol looked at Bikky, feigning indifference "um, I'm gonna have it with my chips after I'm done with the rest". Bikky nodded "alright but if it's all gone, don't blame me. I'm warning you". The teams came out and the game started. Simultaneously, everyone reached for some chips and dipped it into Ryo's famous salsa. Dee brought the nacho up to his mouth when he saw Drake's, Ted's, JJ's and Bikky's faces. "What's with you guys?" Dee asked as he popped the chip in his mouth.

All at once they reached for their drinks and began to chug at it furiously. Dee started to cough "Arrgh!! That's friggin hot!" he reached for his beer and swallowed the drink quickly. Carol and Ryo looked at each other and burst out laughing, unable to contain themselves. The whole group looked at Ryo, knowing he had something to do with the current situation. "What the heck is goin on Ryo?", Dee glared at Ryo. Ryo shrugged "What's that? I thought you guys liked my salsa". Carol jumped in, giggling, "That'll teach you guys to taste test when you were told not to". All grumbled, realizing now never to mess with Ryo. Especially when it came to his food.

Ryo got up, feeling sorry for them "Okay, okay. I'm not going to torture you so much" he went to the kitchen and retrieved the other bowl of salsa "I have extra salsa. And don't worry this one's not spicy". As Ryo set the bowl on the table, they all eyed him skeptically. Ryo gave a nervous smile "I'm serious, this is the salsa you guys want". Slowly Dee got a little bit and tried it. A smile slowly crept onto his face and he got a spoonful and put it on his plate. Upon seeing this, the rest were convinced that they weren't being tricked. A loud roar from the TV diverted the attention back to the TV and the friendly atmosphere returned once again. Ryo smiled to himself _I bet that's a lesson they wont forget._

OWARI

One time I ate something that was really hot. The only drinks nearby was a pop and some milk. So I drank the pop and that made it worse. Then I tried the milk and the burning sensation just went away. Has anyone else noticed this too? Or is it just me. I've done it over and over when something was too spicy. I'm convinced it works. Yeah I know I'm weird.


End file.
